Always His
by EvaLove1
Summary: No matter what you do or say, he's always claiming you as his own. Showing up unannounced, barging in despite your protesting, and pinning you down. Even though he knows you belong to someone else. GamTav smut


He's got that stupid cocky grin on his face.  
>"B-bastard-"<br>You feel him hit that spot again, causing your eyes to roll back in pleasure.  
>"A-ah,<em> fuck<em>," You hiss through clenched teeth, squeezing the sheets. He merely grunts, rolling his hips roughly against you as his smirk widens.

"You all up and doubted this motherfucking miracle, but look at you now. All fucking sexy with wantin me to fuck you senseless~"

His tone is almost mocking but all you can do is gasp hard as he dips into that spot. You attempt to glare at him through strained eyes, brow furrowing.

"I-I hate you.." Is all you manage to stammer before yelping at a particularly hard flick of his hips.

"Fuck! G-Gam, ah.."

All you can do is squeeze your eyes shut and grit your teeth. You couldn't keep up this little charade because he was right. He made you feel this way.

You try to growl but it catches in your throat, sounding like a choked whimper instead. He laughs, slow and thick, like molasses in your ears.

It was getting so hard to concentrate. The way he was practically pounding into your smaller frame, his expression smug and unphased. It pissed you off but also lit a spark in your stomach.

He always managed to get you into the sheets, whether you wanted it or not. He called it his only means of redemption but you knew better. He enjoyed the control.

"C'mon motherfucker," He drawled out, reaching down to trace a finger across the tip of your cock, eliciting a hiss from your clenched teeth.

"We both know you're all up an' enjoyin this, brother. Ain't fooling me none." He continues coyly, wrapping his fingers around the tip.

"I happen to know how much my Tavbro really fucking loves this."

He laughs again, deep and rich. Almost too much.

"Y-you know I'm with Kurloz!" You choke out, bucking back unintentionally. He gives a pleased hum at your actions, leaning forward to look you in the eye.

"Ain't ever stopped you before." He whispers, teeth glinting in the dull light of your desk lamp.

Now he's thrusting harder, keeping his eyes locked on yours. His palm feels hot against your hip and his nails are digging into the already bruised flesh. You can't control the moans coming from your mouth anymore as you look down, watching him fuck you. The sight caused your dick twitch in his hand.

You hated this, but you loved it all the same. Despite your efforts, you could never pretend it was your boyfriend over you, pounding into you like a maniac. You tried to tell yourself you wanted it to be him, that you didn't enjoy the thrill of it being his younger brother.

You whimper as he begins to pump you erratically, biting his lower lip as he watches you. You give him a pleading look, pushing hard against him. There was no point in trying to fight this now. He always won, and you were too far gone to try and stop him anymore.

"That's my motherfucker," he purrs, brushing his lips across the lobe of your ear. His thrusts were picking up their pace once more, and you could hardly believe he was capable of fucking you like this.

Your head tosses back as you let out a string of moans and mashed together compliments, forgetting your hatred for him and losing yourself in the moment.

"Gamzee, please, oh fuck..!"

You can feel the heat coiling in your groin. Between his ministrations on your cock, his thrusting, and the hot breath and teeth against your ear, it was all becoming far too much for you to handle.

You let out another groan as the coil begins to unravel, bucking faster against his hips and hand.

"Fuck, Gam, fuck I'm..-"

Your words fall flat as he hits that spot again, a deep groan filling your ears. Sparks ignite in your gut as you spill into his hand, gasping hard as he simultaneously fills you up.

You lay there beneath him, a panting sweaty mess and you attempt a glare, your voice shaking. "G-get o-off, fucking psycho."

He smiles brightly and rewards you with a quick peck, slowly pulling himself out and away. You sit up, trying to cover yourself suddenly completely ashamed at what you had just done. Again.

As he dresses himself you curse inwardly, glaring hard into his backside. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't quit the lanky bastard. He always managed to draw you back in.

You hear the click of a lighter and watch as smoke plumes over him, scowling.

"Put that shit out. You're gonna make my house smell like smoke."

He turns to you, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"That's the motherfuckin _point_," he says with the cigarette hanging from his lips ad he pulls his coat over his shoulders.

"So that dumb mute motherfucker knows I was taking back what was mine."

"I am not yours!" You say quickly, moving to stand before him, wincing and immediately regretting your decision. He merely grins.

"You are mine Tavbaby, always have been and always will be. You just keep pretending you're not, gives me a good challenge."

You hang your head, gritting your teeth hard.

"Get out.." Is all you managed and he laughs, strolling to the door.

"Bye motherfucker, I'll up and see that face tomorrow, yeah?"


End file.
